Just Feel
by GrimGrave
Summary: "Love... Of course!" It was only natural that Anna loved Elsa. Despite being separated for years, Anna was still there by her sister's side… And Elsa would never shut her out again. Never conceal – just feel… Elsanna fluff.


Disclaimer: _Frozen_ and all characters belong to Disney – GrimGrave doesn't own anything.

**Super mega thanks to _Supreme Distraction_ for beta-ing this! :3**

_**Just Feel…**_

Never in her life had Elsa felt so frightened – so utterly and hopelessly frightened. Not even when her powers had been discovered had she felt as helpless and fearful as she was now, while her heart threatened to shatter into billions of pieces.

"_ANNA!"_

Aquamarine eyes were wide with disbelief as panic and grief washed over the Arendelle queen, adrenaline coursing through her body as she hurried to get up on wobbly legs.

The cold may never have bothered the Queen before, but the icy surface of what was once Anna's pale skin underneath her fingertips made her want to reel back in disgust. Her sister looked like a pristine ice-sculpture, the only flaw being the absolute dread in icy eyes.

"No… No… Please, no…" she lamented, fingertips hovering just shy of her sister's frozen form until something within her snapped: tears rolled down her cheeks as she finally embraced her the younger girl. No longer would she hear Anna's mindless babble about everything and nothing, nor would she ever again hear her airy laugh…

… Or be asked if she wanted to build a snowman.

Elsa's cries were carried off with the wind. She had always locked her sister out – both in their home and during her self-imposed exile on the mountain – yet there had always been a chance to see her. The excitement and the warmth she had felt when she finally met Anna again for her coronation had felt so wonderful, and now…

The platinum-blonde lifted her gaze to the frozen orbs; her heart wrenched in her chest. She leant in towards the solid shell of her sister's ear and whispered weakly, "Please… come back..."

The icebound embrace bothered her. It bothered her something fierce.

_/ "Hi," she had said. The first word Elsa had spoken to her sister in years, and honestly, it felt great._

_Anna had been taken aback by Elsa's attempt at an actual conversation and her eyes had rapidly shifted back and forth between her older sister and the floor. "Hi-, hi me? Oh, uhm... Hi."_

_Of course they couldn't just have a normal conversation as if nothing had happened, but the newly coronated queen smiled back. "You look beautiful."_

_That she was. Elsa's memories of her younger sibling were that of a small girl who was cute, lively, and adorable. Now, standing next to her was a woman – a beautiful one at that._

_So beautiful was she that the pale-haired queen felt her heart nearly skip a beat whenever their eyes met. They hadn't seen each other for so long, it was like talking to a stranger or perhaps a distant acquaintance: a tad bit awkward, a tad bit exciting._

_But it was at least a moment she would treasure dearly despite how wrong she knew it was to feel this way. _

_By now Anna was rambling about how Elsa was more "beautifuller" than her. It didn't make any sense, but seeing the redhead stumbling over her words was just adorable, prompting the queen to gently chuckle, "Thank you."_

_The smile Anna wore right then was worth… Anything. Everything._

_And it had Elsa's heart and soul aflame. /_

"Anna…" Elsa pleaded through tears, her heart aching as if it was twisting in her chest. She succumbed to sorrow completely, clinging onto her sister's frozen form for dear life. "Come back… I… I can't lose you Anna… Not now…"

Truer words had never been spoken. She couldn't lose Anna – not now, not ever. For years there had been a barrier separating them and their feelings to the point that they couldn't reach each other—an abyss that devoured any emotions.

But now… for the first time in what had felt like forever were those barriers broken down. Cracks had become open, like doors, and they had finally reached each other again. Brief as it had been, they had talked, laughed, and just been sisters again.

_Conceal – don't feel._

Elsa raised her face, aquamarine orbs barely able to look at the reflective surface of Anna's pristine husk: fear was residing in the glass-like opals, fear for the final moments – but also a vague hint of… Love? It had to be. She had in her final moment thrown herself in danger's way to protect her sister, because she loved her.

"Anna… Please, don't leave me…" She didn't know what drew her in right then – despite the horrific frigid touch she leant in towards the shell of Anna's ear. "I love you…"

_Love…_

Her eyes snapped open. "Love… Of course!" All the fairy tales her mother used to tell her as a child came flooding back to memory; no matter how dire a spell, a true love's kiss was the answer!

…It had to apply to this as well. Be it desperation or a foolish desire that was best left alone, Elsa gently cradled her sister's face; her heart was already beating faster, nearly hammering its way out of her chest as snow swirled around her like a frigid wind.

This would work… Right? She wasn't being childish… or selfish, right? It was for Anna's sake…

She didn't know what ultimately compelled her to close her eyes and lean in, ruby lips pressing against solid ice and pouring out all her hope, all her love, into a single kiss. As if hearing Kristoff gasp in the background wasn't enough to mortify her as she caught herself in the act.

Nothing happened.

"…It was a fool's hope, wasn't it…" she whispered before she cried out again, nearly collapsing onto the frozen waters. "I'm sorry Anna… I'm so sorry…! It's all my fault…!" Her words were practically tearing through her throat in vicious screams, "I'm so sorry!"

…..

"…s-sorry…for what…?"

"Anna?!" Elsa quickly jolted upright, teary orbs settling on a colourful, alive Anna. "Anna!"

Without thinking Elsa swept her sister in a hug. Anna let out shallow breath, "Oh Elsa…"

Never had warmness felt so good, so joyful, as it did right now. Right now, in this moment, it was the best feeling Elsa had experienced in years.

Anna eventually shifted and took a step back, still holding her sister's hands. "Hi."

Elsa felt her cheeks fill with crimson warmth. "Oh…uh.. Hi."

A giggle escaped the younger sibling. "I love you too, Elsa."

Elsa's heartbeats suddenly increased –had she really heard her? But then, what did it matter? It was only natural that she loved Elsa. Despite being separated for years, Anna was still there by her sister's side… Had been from the very beginning.

With that in mind, she grasped her sibling's hands as gently as she could, cerulean eyes on her. "Anna… I must tell you…"

And Elsa would never shut her out again. _Never conceal – just feel…_


End file.
